The technology relates to a developing unit, an image forming unit, and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus that forms an image on a medium, for example, by an electrophotography scheme includes a developing unit that allows a toner cartridge to be mounted on the developing unit. The toner cartridge contains a toner and feeds the toner to the developing unit. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2015-68843.